Through the eyes of the other side
by Jacob Black the yuki-onna
Summary: A new side to the story following OC Jacob Nightroad and his life at Yokai Academy, chasing after the girl from his past, dealing with new students and making friends of new and old people.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario+Vampire, Its settings and characters are copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original characters are copyrighted to me.**

"Do you really mean it" ask the young girl, passing the weight from one leg to another

staring at the ground trying to hide the crimson red that was entering her snow white cheeks.

The boy put his hand on the shoulders of the fidgeting girl to hold her still,

"Yes Mizore, i promise i will" replied the boy pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

Mizore looked up at the boy through her light purple fringe her ice blue eyes sparkling

like diamonds, looking up at the boy of her dreams.

Mizore pushed herself away from the boy, his arms unwrapping from her, as she stepped backward.

"I... Will you wear this Jacob" Mizore reached down the front of her yukata and pulled out a slim chain,

dangling at the end was a thin blue ring slowly spinning.

"Its the ring that my people use when we make a promise like this"

"So its like a promise ring" asked Jacob tilting his head slightly, his cheeks getting rosey.

"Well...um...its more an..."Mizore looked down and started to fidget again, her face burning bright red.

"Um...Engagement ring" she finished unable to look at Jacob.

Jacob took a step towards the nervous girl, picked up her chin, raising her head up so they can see eye to eye,

and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok then, here put it on." whispered Jacob offering his hand.

Mizore took half a step back, pulling the chain over her head unable to look at Jacob.

"H...h...here" stuttered Mizore depositing the icey-blue ring into the young boys open hand.

Jacob rolled the ring in his left hand gauging the size of it, then slipped the ring onto his right ring finger.

"Whats with the two hole-ARGH, WHY IS IT BURNING" Cried out Jacob falling to the gound curling up, eyes becoming moist.

"I cant believe I found someone already" giggled Mizore hiding her burning face in her small white hands.

"This is the magic of the Yuki-Onna, the ring becomes one with the wearer fusing with them together,

showing that they are one...are you ok?" Mizore crouched to look at the boy, quivering but completely silent.

"J...Jacob" Asked the young girl trying to find the boys eyes.

"...ster..." whispered the boy, unable to move, his breathing became shallow and rapid, eyes wide.

"MONSTER, YOUR A MONSTER" Jacob screamed, scrambling to his feet taking several steps backwards.

Mizores heart was pounding, her eyes getting moist, throat dry and struggled to form words,

"I...I'm not, i wont hurt you...I...I..love you"

"NO, GET BACK, YOUR GOING TO EAT ME, STAY AWAY!" Cried Jacob, falling over his feet, hitting the ground,

quickly getting back to his feet.

"I HATE YOU, GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Please, Wait comeback" called Mizore falling behind trying to keep up with the fleeing boy.

"I wont hurt you please...stop" Mizores stopped letting the fleeing boy go, unable to see anymore through her waterlogged eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacobs Eyes shot open and sat bolt straight, panting, body covered in cold sweat.

"Just another dream…" sighed Jacob stumbling out of the mess he called his bed.

Pulling on whatever clothes he found around his feet, then headed out the door to his right straight to the door opposite his own and entered a small bathroom rubbing his eyes only moving around by memory.

His hand hit a cool handle with a metallic clink, lifting it came a rush of water, droplets flying everywhere.

After splashing the icy-cold water over his face, his vision returned crystal clear, staring back at him was what he thought looked like a deranged psychopath, with long matted mess of black hair reaching his shoulders, face completely hidden behind the now damp curtain of hair.

After the recurring dream he had no motivation for the coming day, pulling his hair back and tying it together with a hair tie, looking at the new reflection: pale complexion, cool sapphire blue eyes with black bags underneath, nothing to distinct except his pupils were more oval than round, something you would expect from an animal.

Leaving the bathroom he turned right and stumbled down the hallway using the wall to stabilize himself, after making it into the kitchen and only falling twice, he reached the freezer pulling out a small tube, depositing it into his mouth as he started the preparations for his first bowl of cereal.

After figuring out how to pour milk again after spilling it over half of the counter and cleaning it up again, he lazily spooned the now soggy cereal to his mouth.

After finishing breakfast Jacob headed back to his room, changing out of the old clothes and into some new fresh ones, the long sleeves of the orange shirt where too big for his arms, unable to reach the ends without pulling them up.

Over the top was a crisp white shirt he left open. Next he attempted to put on the slacks laid out for him the night before, losing balance and falling onto the ground for the third time this morning.

Getting up and releasing several profanities at gravity he finished putting on his pants, he pulled his hair to the top of his head and pulled down a beanieon top of it making sure she comic skull print was facing forward and the yellow strands surrounding it covered all of his hair, lastly around his neck he wore a bell pendent on a thin rope.

Now somewhat dressed Jacob started to bring his bags to the front door of the house to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"You're kidding right, you're leaving for your first day of school and you're in cosplay. Please, take this seriously." Jacobs mother said, standing in front of him, looking a little sad.

She shoved a jacket and tie into Jacobs hands.

"Ough, steady up your gonna throw me out the door if you keep it up, I'll wear it, don't worry." Jacob replied, taking a forced step back. "I'm going to put it on later."

After turning he slung the strap for his satchel over his head and on his left shoulder, pulling it so it sat on the small of his back, then with a huff, hauled a backpack up onto his right shoulder, opened the door took half a step before turning and grabbing the handle of a large shiny new suitcase and proceeded out the front door.

"Don't cause trouble, remember to change clothes! HAVE FUN, DONT NEGLET TO CALL! I LOVE YOU!" called his mother behind him, causing the few bypasses to have a little chuckle.

"Whatever, bye" Jacob called back as he raised his hand as he continued towards the bus stop. Walking down the footpath Jacob counted the steps he took per section and tried to keep that rhythm, sometimes taking stupidly large steps, followed constantly by the CLUNCK CLUNCKCLUNCKCLUNCK of the suitcases wheels as it passed from one grey section to another.

As he approached the green shelter he released the suitcase letting it cost under its ownmomentum till it hit the wall. After removing both bag's he dug into the backpack and pulled out two music players and a pair of headphones, attaching both players to the lowest part of the satchel's strap.

Plugging the headphones into the black device and placing them over his head he reached for the bundle of material, pulling out a thin strip easy identifiably a tie, wrapping it around his neck and tied it, sliding off and falling to the ground, unphased he lent down and picked up the fabric and replaced it on his neck and tried again.

After the fifth attempt and the same result of each attempt he angrilywrapped the tie around his neck and tied a clumsy knot. Once the shirt was buttoned and green jacket donned he replaced both bags.

He pulled his headphones down around his neck leaving his ears ring from the music that was too loud, adjusted his beanie, scratching the inches on his head as he did this. Jacob sighed, looking down at his thumb that was running up and down the small cold band frozen on his right ring finger.

"It's been six years, and..." Jacob shielded his eyes as a yellow glare on the horizon.

Replacing the headphones back on his head he rocked onto his feet,grabbing his suitcase as the dusty old bus approached the small shelter. As he climbed the oldsteps he looked at the driver wearing a uniform as old and dust ridden as the bus.

"Yokai Academy," asked Jacob, unable to even hear his own voice. But apparently the driver did, turning to the face him;a large jagged grin meeting Jacob, the driver gave a quick nod then turned back to his originalposition.

Not paying any attention to his surroundings he made it to the second seat depositing the suitcase and backpack on the seat, as the bus jerked into motion he swang into the seat behind his bags.

He slid back till his back hit the frame and his head met with the glass, while extending his right leg blocking off the rest of the aisle, as his eyes fell the last thing he saw was another student, shuffling nervously.

Changing the headphones from the black player to the red. He shuffled around till he found himself comfortable.

With a final huff his consciousness fell away and the dream started again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosario+Vampire, Its settings and characters are copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original characters are copyrighted to me.**

The jolt from the bus stopping, launched Jacob into the chair in front of him, waking him instantaneously.

When the roof was distinguishable from the ground, Jacob climbed out of his, stretched and replaced his

Headphones around his neck, as he did, he noticed the brown hair from earlier bounce out of the old bus.

Quickly grabbing his bags he abandoned the bus leaping over all the bus's steps, hitting the ground lightly,

Satchel swaying, running after the boy with suitcase in toe.

"Hay, how's it going" ask Jacob as he fell into step along side the boy.

"Fine, you" replied the boy unable to pull himself into making eye-contact.

"Nervous, huh, don't blame you, I mean a place this big and all the people, you want to watch yourself"

"Ya, it's...um interesting, ar-aren't you scared, I mean of this place, Youkai, it meaning monster and all."

The boy, a bundle of nerves, turned to face Jacob muttering his question.

"M...Monster Academy, it's just a name right, it's not like there are any monster's here right?"

Jacob was looking into the distance losing himself in the words the boy offered,

"Ya, something like that." he replied in another world.

"You okay?" questioned the boy, nudging Jacob as they approached a bend which he was not noticing.

The nudge brought Jacob to his bearings, looking around he noticed several building in the hazy distance.

Looking at his companion, he thought about how he must feel in a place so big, it must be daunting.

"Jacob" he said offering his hand.

The boy looked at the extended hand, a curious look on his face.

"That's my name, I won't bite you know." Jacob reassured, pushing his hand out further.

The boy shakily took the extended hand griping it firmly, noticing that it was cool, but not cold.

"Tsukune, I don't mean to be rude but your hand is cold, are you ok?" replied the boy letting go, flexing his hand.

Jacob looked down and thought about how to answer his question.

"Personally I'm fine, my core temp is always a little lower then a human's though."

Jacob looked up smiling.

"Nothing to worry about I'm fine."

Tsukune looked at Jacob a little confused at the words he used, 'Human' he thought

"Catch you later Tsukune, I'm gonna go ahead, take care" Jacob called over his shoulder.

not waiting for a reply, he pulled up his head phones.

Noticing the song instantly his steps fell into sync with the beat of the music.

"Looks like I'm here, but the question remains, are you here at..." as he entered the front gate of his

New school,

"Youkai Academy" Mumbled to himself looking up at the oddly dark buildings towering over him.

While lost in thought, people flooded around him as they passed through the weathered gate.

Something small collided with his back, making his headphones fly off his head, hitting the ground.

"What the he-" Jacob turned to see a child, clinging to him, and hiding.

"...elp me." came a whisper floating up from the child.

"Please, HELP ME." the child looked up at Jacob, eyes flooding.

"What's wrong. Tell me little one." Replayed Jacob, lowering himself to be eye level with the child.

"WHERE IS SHE, I SAW THE BRAT RUN OVER HERE!" Bellowed someone in the crowd.

"OVER THERE, I SEE HER!" Someone replied.

"There going to kill me, please..." the girl looked at Jacob, Fear in her eyes.

Jacob stood up to his full height, releasing his suitcase, dropping his bags and removed his headphones.

"Get behind me." Pushing the small girl behind him, preparing himself for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario+Vampire, Its settings and characters are copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original characters are copyrighted to me.**

Two burly males approached Jacob, both towering over the crowed, they plowed through them effortlessly.

"Move it you piece of crap, your in the way, YOU WANT TO DIE, MOVE!" Screamed the larger of the two.

"That's not polite, didn't your mummy teach you manners"

The girl giggled at Jacobs' baits towards the Large boy.

Jacobs felt himself get lighter; his feet left the ground as he was lifted into the air by

An oversized fist grappling the front of his shirt.

Jacob smiled un-phased by the action taken against him.

"Quite a view up here man, damn you have it good up here." Jacob laughed as he looked around.

"Hay are those the dorms over there?" He pointed into the distance.

"DONT SCREW WITH ME!" yelled the boy throwing Jacob out of his way.

His pants ripping as he his knees hit the ground, Bennie hitting the ground, collecting dirt in front of him.

His hair fell around him, his heart started to race as he looked up.

The one of burly boys advanced on the small girl, now curling up on the ground shaking.

"Hay," called Jacob, with no response from the brute advancing on the girl.

"Leave her alone." Jacob advanced on the bulky ally, his hair trailing behind him whipping around as he broke into a sprint.

The burly thug laughed as boy advance on him, pulling back readying to punch the idiot that apposed him.

The air grew cold, as Jacob moved closer to the brute, he fell to the ground sliding past through the tree trunk legs of his, now confused opponent.

Swinging his extended leg, trying to sweeping his confused opponent legs from under him, but to no prevail.

Ice quickly encased both of the giants legs immobilizing him, swinging back around to his feet, snapping off one of the larger stalagmites as he turned.

As he advanced on the larger of the two he ran his hand along the ice, as he did it grew longer shaping into a jagged blade.

Jacobs' hair was starting to clump together with flecks of ice riddled through it.

The burly boy turned, to see an animal, slowly closing the distance between them, in its right hand a was a blade bigger then the creature himself.

Jacob advanced towards the fear in the eyes of the Bulky boy, he gained a slight smile, his long hair now frozen behind him, ridged spikes allover.

Closing the last few steps he put the ice in his hand to the throat of the paralyzed, tower of a person.

Pushing the blade into the warm flesh of his neck scarlet droplets slid down the ice, slowing and incorporating itself into blade, tinting it pale red.

"Turn around, NOW." ordered Jacob staring into his trembling eyes.

Unhappily compiling, he slowly turned and shuffled away to his friend, pulling him out of the frozen liquid.

Stumbling away clutching his throat, his friend in toe.

The mist dissipated as spontaneously as it appeared, the ice was non-existent, but his hair was damp.

He turned looking at the girl, standing up now, and gave her a huge grin.

"HAHA-see no problem, what was that about anyway?" queried Jacob as he put his bags onto his suitcase, picked up his Bennie and pocketed it.

The girl motioned for Jacob to come down to her.

As he did he did he felt a something connect with his jaw.

"Don't call me a little one, I'm not 6."

Jacob fell back in shock, taking in what just happened.

The girl towered over him

"Thanks by the way."

"Ok, your welcome I'll go now." said as he stood up.

"Wait, I'm sorry." the girl moved towards the shocked boy, and grabbed his knotted tie.

"Sit' ordered the small girl, yanking the tie bring the Jacob back to the ground.

The girl started to fuss over Jacob, dusting, straightening his cloths.

"Can we go somewhere while you torture me, this is embarrassing." pleaded Jacob getting embarrassed as the onlookers watched his useless struggles.

As she unknotted the tie as she started to talk again.

"Those idiots where giants, as in the species, they think size is a representation of superiority, I know I'm not huge and, well I gave them a piece of my mind. So you see, it's totally not my fault at all." as she stopped, she finished with the tie, now neat not to mention tied properly.

Now being aloud to move, he got up on his feet, again.

"And why did you hunt down me? There are heaps of people around here."

"I...um could tell what you where like, it's in your aura."

"How can you tell, wait, my aura." his face screwed up in confusion.

"Wait, that's so, stupid how cares about aura's nobody really?" continued the now tidy boy

"It comes with the species, I'm very rare, one of a kind in fact, and my appearance is part of it. I... I'm a Addonexus. Wait stupid, your a prick."

The girl took a swing at Jacob.

"Sounds cool, come on lets go. I want to drop my bags off." called over his shoulder as he headed for his bag.

"I'm the same age as you, don't treat me like a, wait both of us?"

"Ya, come on, piggy back?" Jacob offered as he took a knee.

The girl's eyes where like daggers, but her mouth quivered.

"Shut up!" she yelled as she jumped onto his back.

Jacob jumped up, grabbed his suitcase that held both of his other bags, and headed of towards the entrance of the school.

The small girl leaned down to Jacobs' ear and whispered.

"My Name is Halley"


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosario+Vampire, Its settings and characters are copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original characters are copyrighted to me.**

**Crimson belongs to furryovrlord of fur affinity** .net/user/furryovrlord

After walking around for some time, Jacob came to an abrupt stop.

"Hay brat, where do I find the dorms from here anyway?"

The reply was a sharp pain in the back of his head where a hard object was held against it.

"That way I think" came the small voice over his shoulder as she pointed behind them.

"Hay I can't... you mean behind us right?"

"Yup, didn't you know?" Halley gloated with a large grin on her face.

Jacob unleashed an incredible sigh over-emphasising the motion, the girl's arms fastened around his neck and her legs made a vice grip around his waist to avoid flying off.

"Let... got" Choked Jacob gasping for air, trying to pry the tiny hands from around his throat.

Halley quickly abandoned her mount, falling to the ground landing easily on her feet giving a small presentation like that of a gymnast.

"Little over-dramatic, don't you think brat?" Jacob chuckled behind her

The ting girls stamped, foot denting the ground and her hands flailed in the air.

She spun and planted her foot firmly into his shin .

"Still funny you swine?"

Jacob hit the ground cackling at the tiny show.

"That, was ...priceless" he managed to get out while gasping for air.

Halley's giggles stopped Jacob's.

"Your pants are smouldering" Halley said, pointing at the round hole slowly expanding on his pants causing him to jump up and start to bat at the embers.

"Are you insane? I could have been burnt alive!"

Halley turned and walked back the way they had come.

"Hey, you got a problem? Take it up with karma."

Jacob grabbed his bag and fell into step with the small girl,

"Karma my ass, you need to relax brat."

As the words left his mouth, a small ball of fire appeared just below his face.

Jacob flinched, and noticed that the small blaze was consuming her hand.

"HALLEY YOUR HAND!" shouted Jacob.

Before he could move she snapped her hand shut and the fire was extinguished.

"I am Halley Evens, S-Rank monster Addonexus, the only one in this world, so don't think-" Halley froze as a body of water hit her in the face, completely saturating her.

Jacob laughed at his handy work then lowered himself so the two could look eye to eye. "Halley, I know you aren't a kid and I know you are strong, but you need to lighten up I'm your friend and I know what you are capable of. If today is any inclination of what is to come we've got to stick together."

The girl turned breaking contact with him.

"I've, never had a friend, so..." Halley turned back to Jacob and gave him a nudge, which knocked him of balance onto his backside.

The girl let out a small giggle as he got up.

Jacob got to his feet and without a word, tied his hair, pulled out his Beanie from his pocket and stretched it over his head.

The small girl impatiently tapped the ground, waiting for Jacob to fix his hair, grumbling to herself and sweeping aside her soaking wet hair.

Once he was done she got his attention by clearing her throat then pointed towards the ground. "Down" she stated with deep authority. Jacob complied with a bow and took a knee in front of her. Halley jumped on his back again, wrapping her arms and legs around Jacobs throat and waist. He got to his feet, collected his suitcase and continued back down the path they came.

Making it only a few hundred meters Jacob stopped dead.

"You're still wet aren't you?" Halley let out a giggle,

"Yes, but through no fault of my own, now move mule, I want to get back so I can change."

"You're a brat you, AGH!" He was cut off as Halley's heals dug into his waist. He continued on silently, the school now in his sight.

"Now go over there, come on" came the voice from above him, a small arm thrusting past his head pointing to a set of buildings ahead of them.

As they arrived at to a fork in the path Halley leapt from Jacob and headed down the left path. "Boys dorms are over there I'll see you later." She said pointing to the other path.

Jacob looked at the other path, now confirmed to be the one towards the boy's dorm. He turned to call thanks to Halley but she was gone, shrugging he turned and began down the road toward a large 6 story building, taking off his satchel from his suitcase taking out his headphones and putting them in place over his ears.

The inside of the building was packed with chattering male students, each trying to speak over the other. In front of Jacob now only just inside of the doors he spotted a large notice Board, upon inspecting it he noticed that it was a room election notice, searching down the list he noticed a familiar name. _Tsukune Aono, Floor 3, Room 17._ Making a mental note to catch up with him later, his eyes continued down 'till he saw his name in the middle of the page. _Jacob Nightroad, Floor 5, Room 15._

He pushed his way through the crowd until he found his way to the stairs and continued the now with an uphill struggle through yet another lake of students.

As he went higher up within the building the crowds grew thinner, eventually he made it to his room and felt relieved to have survived the onslaught of people, but also somewhat violated, dismissing the feeling he went inside to a inspect the place he will be calling home.

The room was dull but cosy, there was a mattress on the ground with a worn blanket folded neatly on top of it sitting wedged in the far right corner, directly left of the head of the mattress was a shabby desk with an old digital clock in front of a large window, a ragged bookshelf was at the foot of the bed with what looked like a few ancient dog-eared tomes. The suitcase hit the door frame tipping it on its side as it was lazily dragged into the area that was now to be his quarters.

He shut the door with a bang and Jacob collapsed on top of the bed, not caring about the unconfutable lump in his stomach, he rolled onto his side, his back against the wall, looking at the opposite wall he noticed it had a weird door, he got up and touched it, it felt like paper. Curious he poked it with his finger and it went straight through, quickly retracting his finger he noticed a handle, pulling it he found a small room which appeared to be a kitchen, it had a small stove an oven and a bar refrigerator.

His exploration stopped with two sharp knocks on the door, confused by the notion of someone being at the door he went over to inspect.

As he opened the door he was met by a boy about his height, a toothed childlike grin on his face. He had black shoulder length hair that framed his face. He wore a faded red and blue shirt, and shabby, tattered geans that where far too big to ever fit him properly, only staying up thanks to his chunky and brawny skater's belt.

"Is this yours?" the boy asked offering a hand which was grasping a small, deep blue velvet box. Jacob quickly swiped the box from his hand, and rapidly inspected the contents giving a relived sigh.

"Yah', thanks, sorry about that, it's very important to me. How did you get it?" Jacob questioned, sceptical at how something so important to him was just returned.

"Ha, it was just sitting at your door. I saw it as I came out, I'm just over there." He laughed nervously at him, throwing a thumb to the door behind him.

"Anyway I'm off, catch you later" and the boy turned and walked off, digging his hands into his pockets, but then stopped halfway turning and called back,

"I'm Crimson by the way" then he turned again and continued walking.

Jacob could make out an old superhero print on the back of his shirt.

"Thanks, um... I'm Jacob by the way." He called after Crimson.

The response was just a hand being raised like a wave goodbye. Jacob could have sworn he saw a pair of furry ears as Crimson turned the corner. Going back inside he abandoned the thought placing the small box on the desk before collapsing above the bed, asleep before he even hit the mattress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rosario+Vampire, Its settings and characters are copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original characters are copyrighted to me.**

**Crimson belongs to furryovrlord of fur affinity** .net/user/furryovrlord

After several loud knocks at the door Jacob's eyes shot open as he sprang to his feet, shortly before stumbling and colliding with the wall next to him.

"Wake up" came a call from behind the battered door.

Now on his feet he shuffled towards the door groggy from his sleep. There was another line of now taps at the door, interrupted as it was swung open.

There was a familiar boy, messily dressed with half a piece of bread in his mouth hand still waving back and forth, his eyes closed, swaying slightly.

Confused Jacob slowly circled the swaying boy in the hallway. He waved his hands in front of his face, snapping his fingers next to his ears.

Jacob let out a quiet laugh, now sure the boy was asleep, a grin spread wide across his face, he ever so slightly gave the boy a nudge as he swayed, pushing him over.

After a strangely satisfying thud as the boy hit the ground Jacob turned and went back into his room shutting the door and changing quickly for the day to come.

Emerging from his room again, he fond the dark haired boy sitting with his back to the wall rubbing his head the bread bobbing as it slowly slid into his mouth.

"What the hell happened!" mumbled the boy, through his food.

"No idea, you must have been sleep walking." Jacob's voice trailed off, trying to find the boys name.

"Crimson" said the boy pulling himself up off the ground. "We better get going" He finished, as he brushed himself off.

Jacob reached around the door frame taking his satchel that was laying on the floor, he slinked it across his shoulder and closed the door.

Crimson followed suit but had to scour, his room was very much like Jacob's room but was utterly trashed, everything from clothes, books –none of them related to school in any way- and countless food wrappers scattered al around his room and especially across the floor.

After several minutes he emerged, laughing with an old, worn out backpack and a huge smile.

Now set the two locked up and started to head for the stairs, Crimson dug deep into his bag and pulled out a granola bar tossing it to Jacob, then again fishing around and pulling out a another bar for himself.

"Is it safe?" questioned Jacob. He was eyeing the bar skeptically, looking it over.

.

"Sure, got them yesterday" Crimson replied with full cheeks, half of his bar already missing. With a shrug Jacob unwrapped it and took a bite, chewing slowly making sure he wasn't lying. After he swallowed he realized how hungry he really was quickly shoving the rest into his mouth choking it down.

The traffic in the dorm was minimal most of the boys drifted around making there final preparations for their day at school. As they made it outside the light was soft and the weather was cool, comfortable, Jacob took a deep breath, and let it out with a happy sigh.

Jacob turned to see Crimson shiver a little then rub his arms trying to warm them a little.

"Cold?" Jacob asked

"Nope, I'm good" was Crimson's reply as he straightened up at the comment, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

As they where approaching the fork where the two dorms merged, Jacob noticed a small figure rocking back and on the balls of their feet. Jacob's eyes widened and quickly, yet clumsily he tried to tuck in his shirt and straighten up his tie. Crimson watched with curiosity, as his companion fiddled furiously with his clothes. He was unable to understand what was wrong with them. After all, they where no worse than his own.

As the two made it to where the both paths became one Jacob stopped and sat on the ground, confused, again Crimson watched and noticed a small girl fussing over Jacob.

Jacob knew what was coming and had decided to just submit, sighing as he was choked by the tightening tie that was being yanked excessively when he didn't sit still.

Next he felt something being pulled through his hair. Next to him he heard the deep throaty chuckles of Crimson and saw a few fingers point from passers by.

Crimson's chuckles came to a choking stop as the small girl left Jacob and came towards him, her tiny hand shot towards his tie and yanked with a force that should not have been possible to her tiny frame.

Now it was Jacob's turn to laugh while the tiny person fussed over Crimson, prodding and swatting at him as he struggled against his assailant.

"If you just let her go it will end quicker, right Halley?" Jacob chuckled. Halley stood back and nodded then admired her handy work. She then turned and started to walk toward the school.

The two boys fell into step behind Halley, Crimson leant over to Jacob and said, "Dude, she's crazy, how did you know what I should have done?"

"Because I met her yesterday, and she did the same thing" Jacob replied.

"Weird..." waffled Crimson now off in his own world.

Halley turned around and stuck her tongue out in response to there not so private conversation.

"Anyone would think that you two where raised by wolves" she sighed

Both Jacob and Crimson burst into a laughing fit before they each looked at each other, confused.

Entering the gates they where greeted by the babble of a huge body of students around what looked like a HUGE notice board. They gradually worked their way through the crowd to see what the fuss was about, it was their class arrangements, huge lists of them had been posted on the notice boards resulting in the mass of students gathering around. After only a few seconds Halley pushed her way out, Jacob and Crimson in tow. After eventually making it out of the mass they set off towards the school.

The three entered the large double doors then each went there separate ways, Halley shot up the stairs, Crimson headed to the right pushing his way through the crowd.

"Meet up for lunch" called Jacob now alone, Halley gave a slight nod, Crimson raised a hand to show he heard. Shaking his, Jacob headed to the left looking for room 3-C, taking a deep breath he opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rosario+Vampire, Its settings and characters are copyrighted to Akihisa Ikeda.**

**Original characters are copyrighted to me.**

**Crimson belongs to furryovrlord of fur affinity** .net/user/furryovrlord

Entering the class room door, Jacob noticed that it was much the same as the previous classrooms he had been in. Rows of desks lined up one behind the other; students twisted and turned around in their seats calling out to each other though they were only a few feet apart.

Unsure what he was afraid of he relaxed and took a seat near the back of the room, Rummaging through his bag removing its contents in search of his headphones.

Jacobs head hit his desk, hard, he moaned both from the realisation that his headphones where on his tattered desk, and also with the pain now radiating from his forehead from his stupid action. Jacob's head came up the moment he heard a loud bang at the front of the room, all of his peers fell silent.

"Quiet!" a voice boomed "I am Trace Kamar, I will be your homeroom and English teacher." The owner of the voice sat behind the desk at the front of the room, Jacob could have sworn that it was just another student standing there, he was not much taller than Jacob, he was slender and had dark chin length hair and it covered half of his face, showing only one yellowish eye.

"You may call me Mr Kamar, or T.K nothing else, any questions?" he finished as he sat down. He reached under the desk and a noise of two draws opening was heard. "Ya' " Jacob called as he stood up, "This is a joke right? You're what, eighteen? Maybe nineteen? No way you're teaching." He finished.

Mr Kamar let out a slight laugh as his hand twitched something small ricocheted off the top of Jacob's head with great speed. Shocked Jacob fell into his seat.

"This is no joke I assure you. I am your teacher, and I was picked up after i graduated last year, NOT that i have to explain myself to you." Mr Kamar replied, putting his feet up on the desk and pushing his weight back onto his chair so it was only on its two back legs.

"Ok," he started, regaining his train of thought "Welcome to Youkai Academy, as you know this is a school for monsters" he continued, showing no interest in the subject. "Currently the humans are in control of the world so to say. To avoid conflict we decide to co-exist with them, and so, whilst learning here you are all to stay in your 'human form'" he used his fingers to quote the words "unless of course, a special situation arises. Another thing, all students are to keep their true form to themselves- I never understood this rule myself, I assume to avoid conflict, but never the less, it is to be abided by."

Jacob Chuckled having remembered yesterday, realising that he was already part of a rule breach. Unfortunately though, his thoughts were cut off as something hit his head again. "OUCH! HEY! That hurt, cut it out!" he called to the front of the room.

"Then keep it quiet! Now, where was i?" Trace asked, more to himself.  
"Students should keep their true form to themselves- desu" called a young voice at the front of the room.

"Ah yes, now, all the staff and students here are monsters, and this school and its grounds are under a special barrier so we are unnoticeable to the humans. However if one manages to stumble upon us they are killed on the spot." Finished Mr Kamar

A low murmur broke out in the classroom, nothing interesting, just the discussion of the rules. Out the corner of his eye Jacob noticed a pink stream drift into the opposite classroom, followed shortly after by a loud scream of an oddly familiar voice.

"Ok, class starts now. You have one hour of creative writing, after which I will collect them up and use them to discern what level you are at." Mr Kamar stated "Now," he looked to his watch "begin." There was a loud ruffle of paper as all the students pulled books out of their bags followed by a constant scratching of pen across paper. Jacob decided to start the next chapter to much his much neglected fan-fiction, now with the time he tore through page after page of his messy scroll.

Time passed and eventually Mr Kamar- who had spent the majourity of the time rocking back and forth on his chair with a manga in one hand and a pen spinning in the other- called out for pens to be put down. He asked the class to number and tag their pages with their names and then have them passed forward. After four stacks of papers were put on his desk he dismissed the class without even looking up from his book.

As everyone left in their babble Jacob took his time packing his bag and checking once more for his headphones to no avail. Something move outside the window caught his attention, but all he saw was the tree outside, before looking away he noticed that one of the panels was slightly fogged, and there was a hand print on the chilled glass. It was too low to be from someone to be looking out of it. He shrugged and got up heading for the door.

"Hey, Jacob" He turned to his name. "This." Mr Kamar pointed to the bunch of papers in his hand. "This is very nice, I like what you did with the OC, is there any more?"  
"Umm...Ahh...S-six more, online" Jacob stuttered, shocked that the teacher recognised his work.  
"Here, and send me a link" Called Mr Kamar tossing something at Jacob again, though it landed lightly in his hand and not his head this time.

As it landed Jacob's hand wrapped around it swiftly shoving it in his pocket and left without a glance to what it was. He left the room back the way he had come, looking over his shoulder when he heard the high pitched cry of "Tsukune!" and saw the pink stream that had caught his attention before. It was the hair of a pale girl now clinging to a nervous boys arm, their eyes meeting Jacob gave a wave over his shoulder and called "Talk to you tonight" and continued to walk again.

After passing the door he had come through he realised he had no clue where the cafeteria was having missed the "tour" yesterday. After a few idle moments the weight on his shoulders seemed to grow, two tufts of his hair where being wrenched, turning his head to the left.

"MUSH!" came a small, laughing voice from behind Jacob, as two small feet kicked his chest.  
"What the hell! Where did you come from little-"  
"Ah-ah-ah none of the sass" chirped the voice from above cutting him off.  
"Yes muuuum" he replied moving in the direction he was being yanked. Many eyes on him, their owners mouths gaping at the pair.

"Where did you come from anyway?" Jacob queried raising his head to see Hailey, who wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt something start dig into his sternum. His body's natural reaction was to harden itself, as he felt a warm sensation that started to trail down his stomach. "Ouch, that hurts" he commented, continuing to walk, jumping a little to try and hit Halley's head on the top of the door frame.

"I jumped down" Halley stated like it was obvious, as she ducked at the attempt to hurt her. Halley directed Jacob through the fluid crowd with sharp tugs of his now thinning hair till they found a table with only one occupant, who when it looked up they saw was Crimson. Several chips were hanging out of his mouth, which fell as he observed Halley vault over Jacobs head and land on the seat In front of him.

"Halley, did you know there are holes in your socks?" Jacob asked looking away as he took a seat.  
"That was your fault, did you know you're bleeding everywhere" She replied in the same tone giving a casual and loose gesture to Jacobs.

"Shit, she's right what happened?" Asked Crimson then leaning closer to Jacob whispered "How did you teach her to do that jump thing?"  
"I wish I could train her, and she stabbed me" answered Jacob.  
"You two are idiots, I'm going to get something to eat." Halley sighed as she was absorbed into the crowd. Jacob swore he could hear her mumble something like 'Stupid dogs.'

"Damn, She's fiery," Laughed Crimson "That looks pretty bad, are you ok?" he pointed to the two long deep red lines that ran down Jacobs shirt.  
Jacob looked at them then buttoned up his jacket which covered most of it.

"Yeah I'm fine, she really dug her heels in" Jacob laughed. "So what do you have next?" he asked as he took a handful of chips stuffing them into his mouth before Crimson could stop him.  
"Looks like some kind of study hall, though it doesn't seem like there is any point, no work to catch up on." Crimson said poking around his plate rolling the remains of his lunch around on it.  
"Hey, i do too, I'm sure we'll think of something to do" said Jacob and they both lighten up.

There was a loud scoffing as Halley returned with a tray of food. "You two, think? This i HAVE to see to believe." Halley placed a bowl of overly salted chips down in front of her and sat down "And sorry, but I don't expect it to happen."

Crimson speared several chips with his fork eyeing them greedily, after they entered his mouth, he started to cough. Jacob curiously took several into his mouth ad immediately his eyes started to water. A little less greedily now both boys continued to eat, one chip at a time trying to ignore the salty torture imparted upon their tongues.

"So, Shorty what's your next class?" chirped Crimson who's head sat lazily in his hands, over-emphasizing his chewing.  
"Study hall, like you idiots" she looked up and gave Crimson a huge grin "And if you call me that again you will hurt" Continued Halley pleasantly.  
Jacob missed the rest of the rest of the conversation. He was looking out the window, noticing again only a single pain of glass fogged up, his mind drifted through different ideas of the cause. He was brought back to reality by the clatter of a knife hitting their table which had for some reason, connected with Crimson's head, and had left him laughing.

"Its five minutes to, we should get going" stated Jacob as he rose from his seat. The other two followed suit and headed for the door, Crimson and Halley continuing to bicker.

The three entered a room much the same as the cafeteria taking seats and all three taking out books. Jacob continued to write his fan fiction; Halley's pen flew swiftly across her page, Crimson leaning back on his chair with pen between his nose and lip.

After a ten or so minutes things changed, Halley and Crimson had started to play a game of rock, paper, scissors, but there was a twist, between them was a hard cover book and a folded magazine, whoever won the rock off got to hit the other over the head with the magazine, the loser got to use the book as a shield. Crimson was losing...badly.

A flash of purple caught Jacob's attention out the corner of his eye, and he noticed another fogged pane of glass, He got up and started towards the window. "Hey where are you going?" Crimson called in a low and quiet tone.  
"Outside for a minute" Was all Jacob said before he threw himself out the window


End file.
